


A Piece of Cake

by vanilla107



Series: Adrienette Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, but I'm uploading it here because why not??, gosh i was so borderline obsessed with this show when i was in high school, this is fanfiction that I wrote in 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: It was all Ayla's fault that Marinette was in this situation.Well it wasn't a bad situation but still not a situation she wanted to be in by herself. She was at her parents bakery, icing cakes with Adrien.Adrien Agreste.And she wanted to die.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrienette Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708093
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	A Piece of Cake

It was all Ayla's fault that Marinette was in this situation.

Well it wasn't a _bad_ situation but still not a situation she wanted to be in by herself. She was at her parents bakery, icing cakes with Adrien.

Adrien Agreste.

And she wanted to die.

Ayla had suggested that Adrien should broaden his hobbies and try baking. And who better it to be than one of his friends who happened to have a massive crush on him?

So here she was. Baking. With Adrien.

So far everything had gone smoothly. Adrien was icing his cake and Marinette was packing the dishwasher. She was so caught up with trying not to look clumsy, that she pricked herself with a knife.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, dropping the knife with a clang.

"Marinette! Are you okay?" Adrien asked as he set down his piping bag, filled with white icing. He ran over to her and gently took her hand to examine the cut.

The wound wasn't too deep and could be easily fixed with a plaster.

"Marinette, where's your first aid kit?" he asked.

The designer, who's face had gone bright red at his warm touch, pointed to the top cupboard. Adrien fetched it and found a plaster covered with tiny red hearts. He carefully wrapped the plaster around her index finger and smiled.

"Careful, Marinette, we don't want you to loose a whole hand." 

"O-okay..let's see how your icing skills are going." she said flushed and walking to examine his work and she gasped.

"Is..is it that bad?" he asked joining her with a worried look in his eye.

"N..no..it's really good for someone who's never iced anything before." she said truthfully.

The cake was vanilla with white icing and with his name scrawled with blue icing on the top.

"Y...you iced the cake really well...b..but your name is a little....messy." she said.

Adrien blushed with embarrassment and scratched his head.

"Can you help me?" he asked.

"Sure!" she replied happily. She took out a piece of parchment paper and wrote his name flawlessly in blue ,big, loopy lettering.

"Whoa...that looks amazing!" he said. 

"Here...you try." she giggled as she handed him the piping bag. His first few tries were still a little messy but a lot better that the one he had iced previously. A half an hour later Adrien had perfected icing his own name.

"Well done Adrien! That looks great, now lets re-ice your name on the cake." 

Adrien noticed that she didn't stutter at all when she said this. A warm feeling bloomed in the pit of his stomach. Marinette carefully removed the first attempt of his name on the cake. He took his time, making sure that every curve was perfect. Once he was done, he was beaming with happiness.

"Oh Adrien! I'm so proud of you!" Marinette squealed and she noticed he tensed up, "A...Adrien? What's the matter?"

Without a warning he hugged her.

"Please, let me have this." he whispered.

Marinette had no idea what was wrong but she knew that Adrien needed this. She could feel it as she hugged him back. She had no idea that he hadn't heard those words in a long time. The last time he heard them was before...his mom died. The lack of affection from his father wasn't any better. So when Marinette said those words...he couldn't help but hug her.

"Marinette?" he asked as he shifted so that he was looking into her eyes.

"Y..yes?"

With a small smile he said," You have icing on your cheek.

Her eyes widened in horror.

"W..what? How long has it been there?" she asked her hands rushing to her face. 

"Here let me get it." he said.

Adrien chuckled as he brushed his thumb over Marinette's cheek, wiping the blue icing off. The blonde had no idea what he was thinking when he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, her skin soft and smooth.

"Got it." he whispered when he pulled away.

He smiled when Marinette was reduced to a stuttering mess. It looked like she was just about to compose herself and talk to him when his phone rang.

"Yes? Oh shot! I forgot! Yes, I'll be there right now Natalie." Adrien said hastily, "Marinette, I'm sorry, I need to get going. I completely forgot that I rescheduled my piano appointment," he said waking to the doors to the front of the bakery.

"What about your cake?" she asked, looking at the creation.

"I hope that this isn't asking too much but is it possible to save for tomorrow? At least it's a Monday and we can share with everyone!" he yelled back.

"That's fine!" she smiled.

As he reached for the door he turned around and flashed a genuine smile at her.

"Oh and Marinette? I had fun today. Can...can we do this again? I don't know when I can reschedule again but..." he said feeling heat rush to his cheeks.

"S..sure! I'd like that!" she said, smiling so wide that her cheeks hurt.

Adrien gave her a wink and dashed out the door and Marinette walked back into the kitchen.

"He kissed me! And wants to come again!" she squealed.

She ran up to her room and looked at her calendar trying to see what day they could possibly meet again.

_Hmmm....maybe macaroons next?_

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! 
> 
> So I wrote this in 2015 and my word it was a trip rereading it and editing it. I'm happy with how much my style has changed! Also this was written before a lot of stuff happened in the fandom like Lila and all the other miraculouses so this is sorta a stand alone one-shot!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day! I do have some more Adrienette drabbles that I'll post here but stay safe everyone!
> 
> vanilla107  
> xoxo


End file.
